Unexpected Suprises
by Freddio507
Summary: Robb has been disappearing with the Septa on numerous occasions and no one knows why, until the Alden family from the West come to visit Winterfell for trading business. The Starks are in for a shock when they find out what they have been up to and are even more shocked at the Alden family's young Lady of the house . Funny/Light hearted/ Romance


If there was one thing Arya hated more than her sister's constant reminder of how wonderful love, romance and marriage are, was the sewing lessons she was forced to attend. Sansa was so delicate, so innocent; so feminine, that it made Arya cringe. She sat there forcefully threading her needle into the soft fabric with not an inkling of interest of whether or not it looked good or whether Septa Mordane thought it was of high enough quality to allow her to leave class a little earlier. She was completely oblivious to the compliments her tutor was paying to the other girls work; she was so used to hearing '_What exceptional stich work Sansa' _or '_Jeyne what a lovely design you have here' _that she completely blocked out any conversation that followed the same suit. Instead Arya sat on her wooden stool, in a dress that she would prefer to trade with a baggy shirt and trousers, looking out of the window, hoping and praying that the class would end soon.

Though it was snowing slightly the air was not as cold as it had been a few days ago, the cold north wind had seemed to have calmed which allowed the young men of Winterfell to practice their swords and bows with greater ease. Arya could hear the laughs and shouts from outside the dark window. She sighed heavily and collapsed her posture into an ungainly slump, showing not only her sister and her friends but also Septa Mordane her clear disgust of being within their company. Septa looked at her as she ponder out the light coming through the window and with a worn out sigh smiled gently.

'Arya, please, you must do some more'

Arya's gaze looked back at the old woman's grey eyes, 'I don't want to be here, I want to be in the yard with my brother's and my friends.'

The girls in the room laughed. Sansa giggled with Jeyne and another young girl before the red headed beauty turned to her sister;

'You are not a boy Arya. You must practice your needlework. If there is a time when a man wishes to marry you, you will need to learn these skills.'

Arya rolled her eyes, 'I don't want to get married' she responded in a dragged out tone, 'I don't want to learn to sew'

'Arya, do as you are told' Septa interjected sharply

Arya glared at the shoddy piece of needlework she had created and sighed dejectedly

Sansa leant over to Jeyne, 'Who would want to marry her anyway'

Jeyne sniggered loudly which prompted Arya's attention

'What are you saying!' Said Arya aggressively

'Oh nothing' Jeyne replied with a smirk

'Yes you are, tell me, Sansa what did you say'

Septa Mordane put down her stich work, 'Enough girls! You are here to learn, not to bicker.'

Anger built up in Arya's young face, she stood up and valiantly stood her ground, 'I don't want to learn needlework, I don't want to get married, I want to go outside and play with my brothers'

Before anyone could protest any further Arya had stormed out of the room leaving a rather awkward atmosphere. Nevertheless Septa Mordane brushed off the incident and carried on with her class, knowing full well that she will be having a conversation about the incident to Lady Catelyn later on that evening.

Compared to the dismal and drab atmosphere the girls were situated in the conditions and emotions differed greatly outside. The inner court of Winterfell was no luxurious or grand area of architecture instead it was a modest courtyard that included the hussle and bussle of town life that many of Winterfell's inhabitants called home. Situated in one corner of the courtyard and an area that was somewhat covered by one of Winterfell's buildings was a training area, mostly used by the young boys of the town to practice their archery and sword skills. One boy in particular that never seemed to go a day without practice was Bran. His father Ned was never far away when his young son went to practice and this day wasn't any different; Bran was found thrashing at one of the practice dummies with his wooden sword when his father came along.

'Bran what have I told you, steady your balance otherwise your opponent will take an advantage over you.'

Bran lowered his head in shame, 'Sorry Father'

Ned smiled, 'There is no need to be sorry my son, do you think I learnt to fight the way I do overnight? No, it takes time. What is troubling you?'

Bran's little face looked up at his father, 'Robb, Jon and Theon went riding in the woods and they told me I could not go with them'

Ned smiled, 'Bran, what you must understand is that they are much older than you. They will want to discuss things that you will not understand, or want to hear for that matter. It does not mean that they do not enjoy your company. When you are old enough you can join them too.'

Bran managed a smile and nodded in agreement with his father. However it was short lived when the sound of horses can rushing into the courtyard.

Robb stormed into the courtyard followed closely by Jon and lastly Theon. Bran's face lit up at the sight of his older brother; there were times where Bran would not leave Robb's side, he wanted to be just like him; strong, popular, handsome and skilful however Bran knew he would have to wait many years for some of these things to come about.

''You got lucky Robb'' Jon stated jumping off his horse

Robb smirked as he handed the reins of his stallion to the stable master, 'Nonsense Snow, I beat you both fair and square.

Theon shook his head in dismay, 'You would win with the fastest horse. Next time I'll pick who rides what horse.'

There was a slight tone of amusement to his voice which put a smile on the faces of Jon and Robb. It wasn't long until they noticed Ned and Bran by the practice dummies. The three sauntered over and nodded to Lord Stark with Robb acknowledging him with the words, 'Father'.

Ned smiled and nodded in return, 'Robb, Jon, Theon. I take it you had an eventful afternoon?'

'We did yes thank you. Have you been practicing Bran?' Jon replied

'Yes, father has been giving me some tips. Though I wish I was able to ride with you'

'Bran we have already discussed this, you can when you are older.' His father responded

'Bran can ride with us if he wants to…' Theon would have finished his sentence if it were not for the sudden noise of shouting coming into the courtyard.

The five males turned to look at the area of interest and noticed Arya storming out of the door with her mother Catelyn, Septa Mordane, Sansa and Jeyne following closely behind.

'Arya! Stop! Come back here and we can discuss this' pleaded Catelyn as she followed her daughter.

Arya stormed over to where Ned stood.

Jon and Robb smiled, they were always amused by their sisters' antics.

Ned lowered down to his knee to talk to his daughter, 'Arya what have you done now?'

Theon smirked, 'Whatever she has done she has certainly brought the cavalry with her.'

Ned rose back to his feet as Arya stood close by. Sansa and Jeyne placed themselves by the three young men as Catelyn and Septa Mordane faced Ned and Arya.

'What is going on' Ned asked bemused

'Arya..' Catelyn sighed, 'has been disturbing her class again'

'I don't want to be stuck indoors! I want to learn how to use a sword, not use a needle' Arya retorted

Ned looked at Catelyn with a hint of sympathy for his daughter, 'Arya, I know you what to learn, and I promise I will train you and if I don't I'm sure your brother's will give you some tips. But you must go to your classes and you mustn't disturb them. Your sister enjoys them.'

'Yes and I don't act like a spoilt child either' shouted Sansa, though it was said more to wind up her sister.

Robb nudged Sansa gently to shut her up

'Oww Robb, don't push me'

'It was hardly a push, I'm sure your friend wouldn't cry like a little girl'

Jeyne looked at Robb and blushed, only Sansa knew about the huge crush she had on her brother, her quiet voice was just about audible over the ranting of Arya and her parents.

'My name is Jeyne'

Robb looked at the pretty but young girl and was taken aback by her statement and for once found himself lost for words…'errrr, hello, I'm Robb'

Theon and Jon looked at each other and laughed loudly, prompting both Robb and Jeyne to blush. The occasion proved too much for the young girl as she quickly stormed off in embarrassment, leaving Sansa fuming.

'Why are you laughing at her?' she asked angrily

'Trust me Sansa we aren't laughing at your friend, rather your brother's inability to talk to a young girl' replied Theon still with laughter in his tone.

'Shut up you two' Robb responded somewhat embarrassed and annoyed

'She fancies you' Jon teased

'No she doesn't' he grew a darker shade of red

'I've heard enough of this now. Arya you can train with your brother Bran for an hour then you must return to your studies, is that agreed.' Catelyn's voice overpowered every other conversation

'Yes mother' Arya looked sad but somewhat pleased that she was able to at least train for an hour

'Right, now that we have sorted that out, perhaps we can get on with other work' Lady Stark added while adjusting her dress slightly. 'Robb perhaps you should go with Septa Mordane'

Septa smiled delightedly, 'Oh yes Lady Catelyn, now would be a perfect time, come on Robb we have work to do.

Robb's face turned from embarrassment to horror, he hoped that no one heard his mother's or the Septa's words but it was too late.

'What are you doing with the Septa Robb? Asked Bran curiously

He quickly responded, 'Nothing little brother, we just have a few issues to discuss'

He stormed off and the Septa began to follow

Jon, Theon, Bran and Arya looked at one another with bewilderment.


End file.
